People From The Past
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: As people from Robin, Much and Djaq's past reappear, do they accept their friends new ways of life, and when Robin is on the brink of death will they be able to save him in time?
1. Past

Part 1 – Past.

The outlaws were sitting in the camp, Will carving complicated staff with spikes on the end for Jon, Jon watching him intently, Much checking through the food supplies, Djaq tiding up her medical area of the camp, Allan and Robin just watching the others, having nothing to do themselves.

Suddenly they heard the distant sound of hooves coming from their left. They frowned at one another,

"Not being funny but isn't the North Road the other side of us?" Allan asked.

"Come on, let's go and check it out." Robin whispered.

They made their way silently towards the noise, splitting into pairs to surround the source of the noise, a pretty blonde girl, riding a chestnut coloured horse.

"Calm down Hazel," The girl soothed the agitated horse, "It's ok, we've just got to get to the caves."

Exchanging glances the outlaws decided it was time to show themselves, jumping out and surrounding her, as the horse reared and she only just managed to stay in her seat struggling to regain control of her already worked up horse.

"What is a girl like you doing alone in the forest?" Robin asked bluntly.

The girl eyes widened as she saw Robin and as she looked straight into his eyes she knew it must be him.

"Robin!" she cried, jumping off her horse, who Much grabbed to prevent her running away and tied her to the nearest tree, straight into Robins outstretched arms as he recognized the girl.

The other outlaws stood, baffled by the change of character from their leader. The looked at Much for help but he looked as confused as them.

"Maisie," Robin smiled, pulling away from her to look at her pretty face.

The other outlaws looked pointedly at him, waiting for an explanation.

"This is my sister," Robin said hurriedly, gesturing to his sister, "May."

"May is that really you?" asked Much.

"Much!" she cried again, rushing forward to give him a hug.

"How come you didn't tell us you had a sister?" Allan asked over the laughter.

Suddenly the sound of Maisie's squeals of delight, Much's and Robin's laugher, died away.

"Robin?" Djaq asked gently.

"Much, May, I think we should tell them." Robin said as they both nodded in agreement.

"The story begins one summer years and years ago." Robin began, "I was fifteen, Much was sixteen and May and Marian were fourteen. We were all best friends and used to play together lots, my father used to get annoyed with Much, but I always got him out of doing work, arguing that he was _my _servant, even if I never made him do anything. We were sitting out in the garden, Marian and Maisie over the other side of the grounds and Much and I were chatting about when I was to become Lord of Locksley, then suddenly much went very quiet, only answering me by nodding and murmuring. He was staring at May…" Robin paused, as Much and May both squirmed uncomfortably. "He saw her leave Marians side to go and talk to someone on the road, Thomas, the man our father had picked out for her to marry. He was two years older than her, handsome and his family were very wealthy, his father was the Sheriff before Marians father." Robin paused again, wondering how to phrase the next part of the story.

"Go on," Jon said, quietly.

"Anyway, I had a suspicion that Much liked May and may liked Much, so as soon as Thomas was gone I dropped as many hints as possible, to try and get him to talk to her.

"Not very subtle hints, I might add" joked Much.

"So finally, getting sick of me, Much went and talked to May, Marian and I couldn't resist the urge to watch. Well to cut a long story short, they kissed, and our father saw, "he gestured towards May, "he shouted at them for hours, threatened to kill Much, and in the end may got so angry that she left, after that Much was treated horribly by my father until he died five years later."

"That was the last time we ever saw you May, where have you been?" Much asked.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, should be updated soon, probably sometime this week. Please review.**


	2. May's Story

Part 2 – May's Story.

The outlaws went silent, turning expectantly to May.

Suddenly Robin realized how bruised and worn she looked,

"Who did this to you?" he snarled, his fists clenching.

"Well when I left I had no where to go, I lived in the forest for a while, like you do…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin interrupted angrily.

"Much was your best friend, I thought you'd hold it against me."

Robin sighed,

_Why does she think like this? I wish had known she was alive._

"Anyway," she continued, "I got berries from the bushes and meat from rabbits, but in the end I couldn't stand it. I dressed up, shaved my hair off, and tried to look like a man. I went and worked at the castle, as…"

"Marina, the carpenter," Much said, to everyone's surprise.

"Yes," May hung her head.

"That's why she was always so nervous around me," Robin realized, "it was you. Why did you tell me?"

"I…I…I don't know." May whispered, burying her head in her hands and beginning to sob.

"Shhhh…" Much soothed, cradling her in his arms.

The outlaws lead May back to camp, sitting he down and waiting until she was calm again.

"Are you ok?" asked Robin.

May nodded, looking embarrassed.

"We should introduce everyone," Much said suddenly and, indicating to each one in turn he said, "Will, he's a carpenter, John, very strong, Djaq, she's good with medicine, the only girl in our group, and Allan…"

Allan glared at Much for a moment until Will hurriedly tried to start a conversation.

"So you're a carpenter too?"

"Yes, I left the castle a year before the new Sheriff came into power. I went into an apprenticeship with Harold, someone from London, and when I heard Robin was back I came back, hoping to find him, I'm sorry it took me so long." May explained.

"That's ok," Robins smiled, happy to have his little sister back.

Suddenly they heard Gisborne shout,

"Make a line, clean out the forest, we will find Hood in the end."

The outlaws look up worried, hearing lots of short, sharp barks. They knew their camp was hidden, but I they were in there the dogs would find them.

"They're going to find the camp," Much complained in a whisper, "Even if we leave, our sent will still linger here."

"I'm sorry Will, we have to abandon the camp," Robin apologized.

"It's ok, we're more important." Will smiled and they all got up.

"Ok, here's the plan," Robin explained, keeping his voice low.

"Jon, you go with Will and May, Much go with Djaq and Allan, you're with me. Jon, Will, take May to the castle, find Marian, explain to her what has happened, but tell her NOT to come and help. May, stay with Marian, pretend to be her servant girl or something." Robin turned to Much and Djaq, "Go to the left die of the forest, don't go to near any of the villages else you will put them in danger, everyone leave your tags here."

They reluctantly put there badge on the table, knowing quite well they may not see them again, Robin threw Will and apologetic glance.

"Let's go," Robin ordered, and they all ran in separate directions, Allan following Robin, having no idea what he was supposed to be doing, and the rest of them prying for their lives.


	3. The Chase

Part 3 – The Chase.

Jon and Will ran as fast as they could, making sure May wasn't left behind. And, although she was quite small, she could still run fast. Will turned to look behind him, the dogs hadn't followed them, he hoped the others were all right.

"What are we doing?" Allan called to Robin, after they were a fair few hundred meters away from the camp.

Robin jumped into the shade of a tree, grabbing Allan so they were both hidden in the undergrowth,

"You mustn't tell anyone. I knew you would make the least fuss. I'm going after Gisborne."

"Why Robin? This isn't really the time!" Allan argued.

"Yes it is, I need to find out why he's suddenly sent so many dogs into the forest to find me. You go and tell the others where I've gone, don't tell May leave her at Marians, she'll worry too much, tell them not to come after me." Robin explained quickly.

"But they'll blame me for not stopping you." Allan complained.

"Your not going to try and stop me?" Robin joked.

"Of course not, your to bloody good at fighting." Allan retorted.

Robin chuckled,

"See you soon my friend, try and find the others, make sure they're ok."

Allan nodded and with that they went in separate directions, leaving each other without a backwards glance.

Djaq and Much ran quickly and quietly towards their left, the dogs hot on their trail,

"Why did they have to follow us?" Much complained quietly.

"May be because you won't shut up," Djaq retorted, gritting her teeth.

"No need to be so moody," Much muttered under his breath.

_"__No need to be so moody" _Djaq mocked, imitating his voice.

Much rolled his eyes and they carried on running in silence. Suddenly a dog jumped out from the left, grabbing Much's ankle, as he began to scream in pain.

"We've got someone!" A hunter shouted excitedly from behind them. "Rover, come back, don't kill him! Else Guy will kill you!" The dog was surprisingly obedient, he ran back through the trees to his owner, while Djaq hoisted Much, who was now having trouble walking, up and supported him as they stumbled away.

"So what do we have here?" The owner asked, and Djaq swiveled in surprise, she knew that voice, then she gasped in surprise, dropping Much to the ground.

"You're supposed to be dead!" she whispered.


	4. Family Reunion

Part 4 – Family Reunion.

"Safiyya?" the stranger asked, restraining his dog. "You're alive!"

"Yes of course I'm alive, it's you who died in the crusades, Djaq, I must be imagining things."

"But your Djaq," Much pointed at her, confused "He's not…"

"He's my brother." Djaq said smiling and running into her twins arms. "Where have you been Djaq?"

"I was taken prisoner by the English, they sent me off to work for this Sheriff, and now, after years of being locked in that caste the Sheriff thought it was safe to let me hunt with dogs, thinking I wouldn't run away. But now, Safi, we need to get to safety." Djaq explained.

"Is anyone going to help me?" Much asked as the twins began to walk away.

"Sorry, Djaq, this is Much," said Safiyya.

"Nice to meet you," Djaq put out his hand, helping Much to his feet.

Safiyya supported Much, while Djaq tied up his dog to a nearby tree,

"Let's go," he said, helping Much walk as quickly as possible into the forest.


	5. An Unwelcome Truth

Part 5 – An Unwelcome Truth.

Robin ran quickly and quietly, following Gisborne and his horse through the trees, and praying the dogs would smell him. Knowing he's have to catch his attention sooner or later Robin shouted,

"Gisborne, I wish to speak with you!" Gisborne fell off his horse in surprise, and the Chestnut ran into the forest, gladly free of its owner.

"Do I really scare you that much?" Robin mocked walking out of the trees towards Gisborne.

"Not really, I just thought you would have been caught by now." Gisborne snarled.

"Oh well, you were wrong. And by the way, all of my men are fine too, your surrounded." Robin bluffed, as Gisborne looked around, checking for the other outlaws.

"You lie Hood," Gisborne said uncertainly.

"Can you be sure?" Robin grinned, happily annoying Gisborne, "Now," he drew his bow, pointing it straight at Gisborne, tell me why you've suddenly sent so many dogs into the forest to find me?"

As the two twins helped Much to walk, to Marian's house to meet up with the others, Djaq had decided, the two sibling chatted about their lives since they had last seen each other.

"…and then I stayed with the outlaws, we've been fighting the Sheriff, and I've been in the castle loads of times, and the dungeons. Why didn't I see you?" Safiyya finished, after telling the rest of her story.

"I was kept in a tower locked at all times." Djaq said airily, he looked distracted and was staring at Much, with lots of distrust in his eyes. "Why do you trust these, English?" he spat the word, "They imprisoned you too, and you thought they had killed me."

"Robin is different…" Safiyya began.

"Robin? You didn't mention a Robin," anger was rapidly filling the mans face, "Is this Robin Hood, per chance?"

"Yes," Safiyya nodded enthusiastically. "You know him?"

"Yes, not well, but he was the one that caught me, he wanted to kill me, but the king said he wanted to keep me for information, and sent me back to Nottingham."

"What?" Much and Safiyya asked, alarmed.


	6. The Grudge

Part 6 – The Grudge.

"Tell me why!" Robin shouted, pointing a sword at Gisbornes chest.

"The Sheriff wants you caught before…" Gisborne began.

"Before what?" Robin snarled.

"The king arrives," Gisborne hung his head, annoyed that Robin had got the truth out of him.

Robin dropped his sword to his side, "So he's coming?"

In the moment Robin let his guard down Gisborne quickly drew his sword, bringing it down towards Robins arm, but Robin was too quick, he blocked the blow with a second to spare spinning around to face his opponent.

"Gisborne, don't get angry." Robin mocked.

"I will if I want to!" another voice growled from the side.

Gisborne and Robin turned just in time to see Djaq running towards them trying to stop an unknown person from getting to Robin, and Much leaning on a tree behind them shouting,

"Djaq stop!"

"What's going on?" Robin asked in surprise.

"We could ask you the same thing," Much said, starting to hop towards Robin, and the frozen with confusion Gisborne, "You weren't supposed to go after Gisborne!"

"Sorry, but I had o find out why he'd sudden…" Robin began to explain.

"We don't want to hear your excuses," growled Djaq."Wait, I know you!" Robin narrowed his eyes, "I caught you in the holy land, you should be dead!"

Suddenly Djaq and Robin were fighting, Gisborne was still standing, glued to the spot and Much had fallen to the ground and was watching with horror.

"Stop!" shouted the female Djaq, rushing forward to pull the two men apart, "Robin this is my brother, Djaq. Djaq this is Robin, my leader."

"Don't call him your leader," he brother snarled, "he's nothing more than a piece of dirt on your shoe…"

"Excuse me!" Robin interrupted angrily.

"Stupid English, think their better than everyone else," Djaq spat.

"Well I'm definitely better than you; I wouldn't try and stab someone who had just offered me a truce!" Robin burst out.

"What, Djaq you didn't say anything about that." Safiyya looked at her brother, tears forming in her eyes, how could he lie to her?

"He offered a truce, but how could I believe him?" he muttered and then said louder, turning to Robin, "I didn't actually stab you anyway!"

"Your right, your too rubbish to even attempt to stab me." Robin gloated.

"Don't you…dare, don't…dare..never…insult…don't!" Djaq stuttered, lunging towards Robin again.

Gisborne suddenly leaped back into action, and jumped out of the way as Djaq flew towards him, missing Robin.

"The Sheriff will like to hear that your related to an outlaw," Gisborne smiled, and then ran, knowing he was outnumbered.


	7. Give Them A Chance

Part 7 – Give Them A Chance.

Robin helped Much back to the camp, the dogs had left the forest and John, Will and May were back, after seeing the dogs go into the castle, they had brought Marian with them, her and May were deep in conversation when they entered.

"I can't believe it was you, all that time…" Marian was saying, but stopped abruptly as Robin lowered Much onto a chair, both girls jumped up.

"What happened?" Marian asked, and then caught sight of Djaq, "And who is that?"

"Much was bitten in the leg by a dog, and that is Djaq, Djaq, or Safiyya's, twin brother." Robin said shortly.

"The one you tried to kill." Djaq butted in.

"What?" May asked in surprise.

"The one who tried to stab me, but failed, miserably." Robin answered, glaring at Djaq.

"Don't you…" Djaq lunged forwards, knocking Robin to the floor and throwing relentless punches at his face.

"Stop!" shouted John, pulling Djaq off Robin, "I thought he was dead."

"Well so did I…" began Safiyya.

"He should be," interrupted Robin, "He should rot in hell for what he did." Robin lunged towards Djaq, kicking him in the leg, and knocking him to the ground before John stopped him.

"Robin, stop it!" cried May, in a pained voice, and Robin turned to her apologetically, ready to give her a hug, but was stopped by Djaq, who punched him hard in the back, knocking him straight on his face.

"Right, that's it!" Robin exclaimed, getting up angrily, but before he could do anything, Safiyya grabbed her brother and John grabbed Robin, pulling them to opposite sides of the camp to calm down.

An hour later, both Robin and Djaq had explained their sides of the story, and everyone understood two things, Djaq hated the English, and Robin hated Djaq for stabbing him in the back, not literally, after he had offered a truce. Most of the gang stood at Robin's side, the only two who stayed with Djaq were Djaq and Will, who was hanging back cautiously, what would Djaq think of him and Safiyya.

"So, do I call you Safiyya now?" Will asked tentatively.

"What did you call her before?" snapped Djaq.

"Djaq." Will answered truthfully.

Djaq gave his sister a strange look.

"I had to be called that in the Holy Land, I took your name after I thought you had died, and pretended to be a man remember? I just decided to keep the name when I came back here." Safiyya explained.

"Well from now on your called Safiyya," Djaq answered rudely, "Or Safi, but only to me!"

Seeing more tears forming in Safiyya's eyes, because of her brothers behavior, Will took her hand, in what he hoped was a nonchalant way, but Djaq noticed and at once he began to complain.

"Safi, you're letting that scum touch you're hand," he spat," They enslaved you!"

"No," Safiyya argued, pulling her hand away from Will and finally snapping, "They saved me, freed me, and kept me alive in the forest, they took me in, not caring that I was a woman, not caring that I was a Saracen…"

"So they don't care," Djaq twisted her words, "I thought not, their just using you."

"Djaq, when did you become so horrible?" asked Djaq, tears streaming from her eyes, "When did you…"

"I'm not horrible, I love you Safi, you're my best friend in the world, I just don't understand why you stay with these, these, these, outlaws."

"You haven't even given then a chance," Safiyya cried.

"Fine, one chance, to try and prove to me that they're not all the same." Djaq agreed, finally calming down.


	8. The Kiss

Part 8 – The Kiss?

The next day was spent in almost complete silence. Robin sat at one side of the camp, holding his bow in one hand, and an arrow in the other. Djaq sat at the other side, holding his sword at the ready. The rest of the outlaws watched them both wearily, while Much and Allan both struggled to stay quiet but failed miserably and had a small conversation between themselves.

"Well, at least the camp isn't ruined," Much said cheerily.

"Yeah, and we've still got our tags." Allan replied, trying to cheer the rest of the outlaws up.

As Much began to reply Will interrupted him and said, "Djaq? Can I have a word?"

Djaq glared at Will as Safiyya got up and followed him into the forest.

"What is it Will?" Safiyya asked, concerned.

"Your brother, do you think he'll mind?" Will said cautiously.

Safiyya looked confused, "About what?"

Will paused, "About us?"

"What about us?" Safiyya asked again, as Will heart raced, he was finally going to tell her.

"Djaq, I love you," Will explained slowly, and then, leaning forwards, their lips met and Will felt his heart jumping for joy inside his chest.

"What are you doing?" Djaq cried, and they broke apart quickly just to see Safiyya's brother running towards them, followed by the rest of the gang, Marian, May and Robin with his sword drawn.

"I…was…I…just…was…why?...what?" Will stuttered, confused.

"Step away from her, or else," Djaq threatened, holding his sword at Will's neck.


	9. Fight

Part 9 – Fight.

"Djaq, don't do anything stupid." Much said slowly, watching as Djaq pushed the sword nearer to Wills throat.

"Leave her alone," Djaq said slowly.

Will stepped slowly away, moving around to stand by the rest of the group.

"What happened to you Djaq?" Safiyya asked, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Nothing," Djaq tried to explain to his sister, "I just can't understand why you trust them."

"Because they aren't like the others, they saved me; can't you just take my word for it?"

All of a sudden hoof beats echoed through the forest and the outlaws realized that even though the dogs had gone back to the castle, Gisborne and his guards hadn't; and they were heading straight towards them. There was no time to run, and before they knew it a fight had begun, Djaq was thrown a sword to defend himself and the battle begun.

The guards abandoned their horses and swung their swords towards the outlaws, Gisborne heading straight towards Robin.

"Seen anyone else you know?" Robin asked, grinning.

"What do you…" Gisborne saw Marian, and his jaw dropped, "Marian? What are you doing here?"


	10. Fight 2

Part 10 – Fight 2.

"Guy, I can explain," Marian began.

"Don't bother," Gisborne snarled, "I should have known you loved him, not me."

"Guy…." Marian started again.

"Attack!" Gisborne shouted at the top of his voice, and all of his guards burst into action all at once, at least three guards per outlaw.

Much was the first to go down, watching May, surprised at her fighting skill he was caught off guard and was knocked to the ground, unconscious. Next Will went down, then Allan, then Safiyya, then Marian, and finally John. The guards tied the outlaws to a nearby tree and formed a circle around Robin, May and Djaq.

"You might as well give in Hood, you cannot win I have more than thirty guards here, thirty against three, even you cannot beat me." Gisborne sneered.

"It's a shame you can't fight me one to one, like a man Gisborne, but if you have to cower behind your guards, so be it." Robin held his sword at the ready in front of him.

All of a sudden the guards burst forwards May, Robin and Djaq put up a good fight at first, but becoming more and more tired they lost one of their fighters. May dropped to the ground after a large blow to the head, and was dragged towards the tree and tied beside Much, who attempted to wake her up.

Using a technique they both knew from the war they took on all the soldiers, Robin covering their right, Djaq their left as they knocked out many of the guards.

Rushing forwards Gisborne managed to sustain a heavy blow to Djaq's head, and he fell to the ground, and was dragged away before Robin could stop them. He was surrounded.

"I'll give you a choice Hood. Them or you?" Gisborne shouted. "Whoever you choose will be killed with an arrow within the next five minutes."

Robin bit his lip, he already knew what his choice would be, but what would he do if it went wrong, what if he couldn't save them and he was on his own forever, he would never forgive himself.

"I choose them," Robin said firmly, and everyone turned to stare at him in surprise.

"Very well." Gisborne said, a smile playing on his lips, "Guards, tie Robi up, we can't have him saving his little friends."


	11. Success Then Failure

Part 11 – Success Then Failure.

Robin was tied and gagged, and each of his friends where held firmly by two guards, apart from little John who had four, and had another lot of guards pointing arrows straight at them, ready to shoot on Guys command.

Finally pushing the lose gag out of his mouth with his tongue Much called, 'Master, how could you?"

Robin tried to reply but all the other heard was, "hmmm mmmm, nnmmm, mm!"

"Ready," Gisborne called, "Shoot!"

As the guards lined up their arrows Robin ran forward, taking them all by surprise and using this advantage to knock them out of stick the dagger he had hid up his sleeve into their backs. Within seconds each guard that was about to kill the outlaws was dead.

"What now Hood?" Gisborne sneered, "Guards!" he called again cornering Robin.

The guards holding the outlaws drew their swords, and Robin knew he wouldn't get out of this on the mere technicality that he had said they would be killed with arrows not swords.

"Wait!" Robin cried. "Take me instead."

"You made your choice Hood." Gisborne answered uncertainly.

"What do you think the Sheriff will say when you tell him you killed my gang, but missed the chance to kill me? I can carry on doing what I'm doing on my own, these guys can't put a plan together if there lives depended on it, but I still want them to live," The others looked slightly hurt, but didn't say anything, although that was probably because of the gags.

"Release them," Gisborne shouted, grabbing for Robin and taking his dagger before the guards came to tie his arms.

"Go!" Robin shouted to the others before his gag was put on, "I don't want you to rescue me, just go!"

And with that Robin was pulled away, and the outlaws ran back to camp, hoping they would be able to make a plan in time.


	12. The Sheriffs Plan

Part 12 – The Sheriffs Plan.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Much asked hysterically.

"We've got to rescue him!" May exclaimed, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I've got an idea, calm down guys." Marian added as Much put a comforting arm around May.

"I don't want to risk my life to save his; he was just going to let me be killed." Djaq spat.

"He thought he would be able to rescue us, and he gave himself up when he knew there was no chance." Marian explained.

Djaq glared at her but said nothing, and everyone rushed forwards to hear Marians plan.

As soon as Robin arrived at the castle Guy summoned more guards and the Sheriff, who was utterly delighted by the capture.

"Well done Gisborne, well done, Guards, get ready!" The Sheriff said.

"Ready for what my lord?"

"Well, he and his gang always seem to escape the hanging so I'm going to change the method of death," the guards formed a circle around Robin, The Sheriff and Gisborne watched from the outside, "To death by poisoned arrow, the other outlaws won't know, our guards is only going to hit his arm, and we're going to be angry with him, the other outlaws will save Hood but it'll be too late for him, the poison will kill him," The Sheriff whispered his plan so Robin couldn't hear him.

"Right!" The Sheriff stood up straight, grinning madly. "Shoot!"

Resigning himself to death Robin closed his eyes, and suddenly felt an arrow shoot into his arm,

_Yes! _He thought _he__ missed!_

He opened his eyes to see The Sheriff and Gisborne shouting at the guard, and he took the opportunity to wrench the arrow from his arm and began to run towards the gate.

"Robin?" May asked in amazement, as he joined his friends outside and closed the portcullis just in time.

"Hello May." Robin answered dreamily before falling to the floor unconscious.


	13. Which Posion?

Part 13 – Which Poison?

John carried Robin back into camp, and laid him on his makeshift bed, and they all stared down at the large red mark that was expanding rapidly up their unconscious master's arm.

"Poison, it must have been on the tip of the arrow." Djaq stated, quickly looking through her medical supplies.

"Clever," Allan muttered.

"No, it's the opposite of clever," Much's high pitched voice cut in, "Djaq, how do we save him?"

"Well you can all move out of my way, while I get him conscious again and check his breathing and pulse,"

The outlaws all moved out of the way as Djaq flitted around Robin, every so often noting something under her breath, "Breathing and pulse two times faster…temperature high…arm swelling fast…could be lead poisoning, or maybe…"

In the end Much got so anxious he burst out, "I thought you said you were going to get him conscious, and he still looks unconscious to me!"

"Be quiet Much, I'm doing everything I can," Djaq poured some medicine into Robins moths, and he coughed and spluttered his eyes opening momentarily. "Robin, wake up," Djaq whispered into his ear.

"Whatyouwant?" Robin's slurred voice coughed out as he regained consciousness.

"Robin the Sheriff poisoned you with an arrow, but I need to know which poison to save you, do you have any idea?" Djaq asked and Robin shook his head, groaning as it spun, "We need that arrow," Djaq told the others, "Could you get it for me," all the other outlaws jumped up and began to head for the castle, praying that their leader would pull through.


	14. Five Minutes Left

Part 14 – Five Minutes Left.

**Nottingham Castle.**

The outlaws ran, Much, for once, in the lead, towards Nottingham castle, and hid at the side of the road, beside the gates.

"Any ideas?" Little John asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"What, no one has an idea!" Much exclaimed, his voice rising with panic and hysteria.

"Do you have any ideas?" Allan asked him, his eyebrows raised.

"Actually yes I do!" Much snapped, glaring at Allan.

Much didn't say any more, he just got up and walked towards the gates, his hood off and so everyone could see him.

"What is he doing?" Will hissed.

"He's a nutter," Allan whispered.

"Oh no," Little John realized Much's plan seconds before it was put into action, but was too late.

Within seconds Much, spurred on with fear for his friend, had single handedly punched the two guards at the door unconscious and then began to run into the courtyard, towards the arrow which, after Robin had pulled it out of his arm, still lay on the cobble stones.

**Sherwood Forest.**

Only Safiyya, Marian, May, Djaq and Robin remained at camp, two out of the tree girls standing over Robins almost lifeless form, tears dripping from their eyes, and the other mixing some medicines and muttering to herself again.

Djaq was sulking at the other side of camp, listening intently as his sister recited all the medicines which she though may be able to save Robin and marveling at how much she had learned from their father.

"He's stable," Safiyya told Marian and May, "Now we just have to keep him conscious and hope that he stays stable until the others get back with news."

Djaq sat down on the left of Marian, willing herself to be strong and praying that Robin would be okay.

"So he should be ok?" Djaq grunted, making his way over.

Safiyya nodded, not meeting her brothers eye.

"Don't pretend you care," the barely conscious Robin coughed.

"I do, I'm sorry for what I've done. I've been, I've been an idiot and I'm sorry Safi, I'm sorry to what I did to all of you." Djaq sounded embarrassed.

"Thank you Djaq," Safiyya ran to her twin, embracing him tightly and leading him over to sit with them.

"Do you forgive me Robin?" Djaq asked softly, "Robin?"

"He's not breathing!" Safiyya jumped to her feet, grabbing the last few drops of the concoction she had made and pouring them into Robins open mouth.

The leader coughed a few times, but didn't wake.

"He's breathing again, but his pulse is twice as fast as usual," the woman treating Robin looked worried, "I'm sorry everyone but if I don't know what the poison is within about fie minutes he's going to, going to, well."

Djaq enfolded his distressed and now sobbing sister in his arms, and Marian took one of Robin's hands squeezing it tightly and calling to him, "Robin wake up! Please!"


	15. He's Alive!

**This chapter is probably bending what actually happen, but you want Robin to live though, don' you? So you'll jut have to use your imagination! Lol! Enjoy!**

Part 15 – He's Alive!

**Nottingham.**

"Get him!" Much had picked the wrong moment, the Sheriff had called his guards and now he was struggling to get away, desperate to get to the arrow that was only two meters away.

"Is Hood ok?" the Sheriff grinned and Much, filled with a sudden anger, lunged towards him, pushing him to the ground and throwing countless punches at his face.

"Our time to help," John whispered, the other outlaws ran in, taking the guards by surprise and engaged instantly in battle.

"Oh what a surprise," the Sheriff grinned gleefully after Much left him on the floor, grabbing the arrow, "Robin isn't with you."

"He will be next time." Much snarled and with that the outlaws retreated out, the arrow safe in Much's hand.

**Sherwood Forest.**

When they got back the scene was horrific, Marian had laid her head on Robin's barely moving chest and was sobbing, "Wake up, please wake up."

May sitting the other side of her brother, holding his hand and squeezing it tightly, silent tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

Safiyya was searching through her medicines, her eyes red and her cheeks wet from crying, madly trying to find anything that would help him.

But Djaq was sitting calmly, a little way away from Robin, he felt sad, but he could not grieve as hard as the rest of them, he hadn't known the man well enough, although he still felt very guilty for what he had done.

"We have the arrow!" Much shouted, holding it up and feeling a little lightheaded.

"Much!" May cried, as the man fell to the ground.

"No one touch that arrow, it's covered in poison from the halfway up it's main body." Safiyya told them, seeing the slightly different colors at each end of the arrow.

Tentatively she picked it up and began to examine it, while John lifted Much, who had regained consciousness onto a bed.

"I feel strange," Much muttered.

"That's because you are strange, there can't be anything wrong with you," Allan joked, but in the serious situation, no one laughed.

"His arm is going purple," Marian shrieked, although she was usually a calm, down to earth woman, who could sort things out herself, she had become hysterical and began to scream at them, "He's going to live, right? His arm, is it ok? It has to be, right? I mean…"

"John, please try and calm Marian down, give her this." Safiyya passed John a potion she had quickly made, and he gave it to the woman, sitting her down in a chair and telling her to breathe deeply.

"Is he goin tab ok?" Much asked, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he struggled to breathe.

No one answered his question, but Safiyya jumped up, "I think I've got the solution," she grinned, passing Much a cup, which he drank from quickly.

"How do you feel?" she asked, not wanting to give any to Robin before she knew I worked.

"A little better, it looks like the swelling has gone down." Much raised his hand to show the point where he had touched the poison arrow; the purple mark was retreating incredibly fast.

"Right Robin," Safiyya lifted her leaders head, and poured the potion into his mouth, waiting for the effects.

After a few minutes it was apparent it wasn't working, Much was feeling completely better and although he had been told to stay laying down he had refused and was sitting beside Robin's bed with the rest of them.

"Are you sure your ok," May held Much's uninjured hand tightly, tears falling from both of their eyes.

"I can't understand why it didn't work." Safiyya worried. "It worked for Much."

"It's because it pierced his skin," Djaq told them, "I can save him, I think."

They nodded, willing to try anything, while Djaq began to mix some medicines, being a lot slower than his sister had been.

They sat their praying that it would work but then their nightmare came true.

"Robin, Robin!" Safiyya shouted at him, she had been holding his wrist so she could keep track of his pulse and it had suddenly stopped.

"Robin!" Much screamed down his master's ear.

It was too late, the hero was gone.

**Roy's Grave.**

The outlaws took Robins body to the place where they had buried Roy, and put their leader on the ground. All saying a few words of thanks to their friend.

"I can't believe you're gone." Much half sobbed, "I always thought I would be the first to go, I'm going to miss you."

"I don't know what we'll do without you mate." Allan said shortly.

"I wish I hadn't left, I'm sorry Robin, I'm sorry I left you on your own for so many years, I love you." May apologized to her brother.

"We'll keep your work going." Will promised.

"Until the king returns, and make sure the sheriff and Gisborne pay," Djaq agreed.

"I love you Robin." Marian whispered, a tear rolling down her left cheek.

"We are Robin Hood." John roared.

"We are Robin Hood," they all repeated, bowing their heads to their leaders memory.

"Shall we bury him in the morning, its getting late?" John asked, knowing Marian needed some time with him.

They all agreed and left for camp, their eyes read and sore, leaving Marian behind.

The grieving woman waited until they were out of earshot until she literally fell onto Robin's chest sobbing.

"You can't leave me, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Marian screamed at him, as though she was blaming him for his death, "You can't leave me, think of how selfish you're being."

Marian knew, deep down inside, she was being stupid, but he continued anyway, trying to breathe air into his lungs, and restart his heart.

"Marian?" Robin coughed, his voice quiet.

"Robin?" the woman stopped crying she was so surprised, you're alive."

"Was I, was I dead?" Robin asked uncertainly, Marian didn't answer.

Marian quickly checked her fiancés pulse and breathing, both were faster than usual and he had a high fever.

"Marian, I am going to die, let me just tell you I love you." Robin croaked.

"No, Djaq had the medicine, he can help," Marian jumped up, torn between staying and getting the cure, would he still be alive when she got back?


	16. Confusion

Part 16 – Confusion.

Marian made her choice, giving Robins hand a quick squeeze she ran back to camp, faster than she had ever run before.

"Robin…he's…Robin is…he's…Robin is alive," Marian panted, as she reached the camp. "Marian, you need to let go…" John began.

"No! He's alive," Marian screamed them, "Where is the potion you made Djaq?"

"I threw it away."

"Re-make it now!" Marian shouted at him, her face red with rage.

Djaq quickly remade the potion, aware of Marian following him around, hovering over him until he had finally finished.

"Let's go!"

The outlaws followed Marian, who they had thought was just pretending or imagining things, back to Robin, who to no one but Marian's surprise was still lying in the same place, still dead.

"Marian," Much placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Marian cried, shaking Much off her and running forward, she tipped the potion into Robin's mouth and waited.

The seconds were painfully slow and as they waited each one of them lost the hope, that had been ignited by Marian, that he was still alive.

Robin's coughing fit finally broke the silence and he sat up looking perfectly fine, even though his arm was still purple.

"Who are you?" he asked, confused. "Where are we?"

**Sorry that chapter was short but I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger.**

**Anyway, about the New Year Post-A-Thon, everyone just update something on New Years Eve or Day, look on my other story 'Secrets' chapter 6, for more info.**

**Please review!**


	17. Memories

Part 17 – Memories.

Robin looked up at the many unfamiliar faces, his thoughts muddled, hadn't he just been in his garden in Locksley, playing with Marian, May and Much? Then he had fallen and now…

"Who are you?" he challenged, "Where am I? I demand you to take me back to Locksley at once!"

The seven adults exchanged weary and worried looks and one who had dirty blonde hair squeaked, "What's wrong with him, what's wrong with him?"

"I think the poison has affected his memory," the Saracen explained. "Robin what is the last thing you remember?"

"You've poisoned me!" he shrieked, "Where are Much, May and Marian, we were playing in the garden and…you haven't killed them have you?" Robin looked terrified and jumped up, slightly out of balance as he was not used to his height.

"No, the Sheriff of Nottingham has poisoned you," Safiyya stopped him when he opened his mouth to interrupt, "The new Sheriff, not Marian's father."

"And why, where, what…?" Robin looked around frantically.

"I'm Safiyya, but you all call me Djaq, this is my brother, Djaq," Robin looked confused but didn't interrupt, "This is Will Scarlet…"

"I know you, your from Locksley, father is friends with your parents, how are they?" Robin asked, trying to add some normality to the conversation.

"They're, they're dead." Will whispered.

"Oh, sorry." Robin apologized as silence fell over the camp.

"This is Allan A Dale, John Little or Little John, Much and May." Djaq finished, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Much, May is that really you, where is Marian, what happened to us, we were playing tag and…"

"Robin, you've lost your memory," Much then began to explain every event that had happened since a month before they had left for the Holy Lands, hoping they would jog his master's memory.

Robin looked intrigued, confused and excited at the same time, "I did all of that?"

Much nodded, disappointed that Robin hadn't remembered.

"I can't shoot an arrow exactly right though, I've never been very good at archery…"

Allan scoffed, "Are you telling me that when you, Robin Hood, were fifteen, you weren't good at archery?"

"No, even Much is better than me," everyone looked at Much in awe.

"it wasn't harder to be better than him," Much shrugged, "Come on master, try now."

Robin was handed a bow and arrow and they all left the camp, anxious for their leader's welfare.

He clumsily put the arrow onto the bow, aiming for a nearby tree, and missing by three meters, the arrow embedding itself into the ground.

"Oh dear." John sighed, "What happens now?"

"We hope that his memory comes back," Safiyya sighed, as they headed back to camp.

A week later Robin's memory still hadn't returned and as he couldn't remember how to sword fight very well, Much was attempting to teach him, he had to be left at the camp and was getting very restless.

"Can't you remember anything?" Marian asked despairingly, after a week of reliving every memory she could think of she was starting to get a little desperate.

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized, although he didn't know what for.

"Robin look at this," Marian shoved her hand in front of him, the ring he had given to her that day in the tree placed delicately on her finger, "Don't you remember?"

In a flash Robin's vision was changed, he saw himself giving Marian that ring and then he was back, blinking furiously.

"Robin."

"I think I remember, we're engaged?" Robin smiled slightly, happy that the first thing he had remembered was the best news he could have hoped for.


	18. England Needs Him

Part 18 – England Needs Him.

It was a long month, the outlaws couldn't convince the Sheriff that Robin was still alive, so all the villagers thought he was dead too and had lost all hope. They couldn't take Robin to the Sheriff to prove he was alive because he wasn't well enough and Marian was still under house arrest at the castle, unable to get out of the Sheriffs and Gisbornes grasp however hard she tried.

"So Will built this camp?" Robin asked slowly.

"Yes, do you remember?" Much asked eagerly.

"Well I remember you telling me," Much's face fell, since Robin had lost his memory he could remember nothing of the Holy Land and only one year of their friendship when they were children.

The worst thing was, for Much and May, that he couldn't remember their kiss and every time they offered to go and hunt, collect berries or collect wood together, he would say, "On your own?" and he would grin, which made them too embarrassed to even acknowledge each other.

Only Safiyya thought he was lucky, lucky he hadn't died, lucky he had remembered the engagement. She was sure he would remember more, in time, but how much time did they have, the Sheriff was planning to kill the king, they needed Robin's help.

"Robin, drink this, it'll help," Robin drunk the mixed medicines the Saracen had made for him, wincing as the taste hit his tongue.

"So what do we do today?" Djaq, although still slightly guilty about being so horrible to Robin, had almost become part of the gang.

"I don't know," his sister sighed, watching Robin sadly, "I wish he would remember. England needs him."


	19. True Love's Kiss

Part 19 – True Love's Kiss.

As Robin slept that night scenes of his old memories flashed before his eyes. He was in the Holy Land he was stabbed by, a Saracen? No Gisborne. Roy being lashed to the ground by the castle guards as the continued to faithfully say, 'I am Royston White, I fight for king and country.' John falling down the mine shaft, saved by Djaq. Attempting to torture Gisborne but being stopped by Marian, Much and the rest of the gang. Hanging over a pit of snakes being lowered to his death. Fighting the impossible battle against Gisborne in his unbeatable armor and securing the pact.

He awoke breathing heavily to find Marian looking over him worriedly.

"Are you ok?" she asked, honestly concerned.

Robin nodded and before he could do anything the girl he had been betrothed to when he was younger and was apparently betrothed to again now kissed him passionately, in full view of the rest of the gang, who were all staring.

Much's jaw dropped as he stared at his best friend, who had began to kiss Marian, who was technically a stranger to his master in looks.

"I love you," Robin whispered, as the kiss broke.

"You do?" Marian asked in amazement.

"Yes, I remember, thank you," Robin grinned.

"Anything I could do," Marian joked.

"No one would give me a kiss if I forgot everything," Much hung his head sadly and a grinning May walked over to him, placing her lips on his.

Much only resisted for a moment, grabbing May around the waist as he stood beside her, pushing his body closer to hers.

"I really don't want to watch this," Robin raised his eyebrows as Much and May broke apart.

"Are you..? Is it..?" Much began.

Robin nodded another grin on his face as he gave his best friend and sister a hug.

**The end. I'm thinking of writing a sequel with May and Djaq (male) in it. Tell me what you think.**

**Sorry DeanParker, I used the idea in your review, I hope you don't mind.**


End file.
